


Drunk boy and finish where we left off

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Child is with Maki for the day, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Family, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Morning After, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: The only night where Ouma is drunk and he is right about one thing, The lovin night between him and Shuichiand smut in the next part.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 86





	1. Drunk Ouma

Waaaa weeee flick on the light and uh oh 

Saihara does not look happy at all, Ouma is drunk because huzzah he has taking some of the world; why not get some drinks for tonight, but oh boy he went over board, His friend drop him off and now here we are; A drunk Ouma and a very unhappy Saihara with his arms cross and tapping his feet away, Saihara is wearing a dark blue long robe with socks and Ouma is wearing his D.I.C.E outfit.

"Whaa? Saihara! I love you!!!"  
"SHHHH Siernna is sleeping" he hush him but Kokichi is just making weird humming noises and laughing, he walk pass and slap his ass making him jump 

"Im sleepy how about you...You....You give me a handy job~" he laugh and hiccup, Saihara told him no, he grab his arm and take him to the bathroom just in case he throw up but nope Ouma pull him to his body, resting his hand on his ass, giving it a squeeze making Saihara blush "Ouma let go of me"  
"Mmmmmm i love you" He cough at his breath "Ouma, Your breath sinks" fanning his face Ouma blow on his face, letting him go and walk to see if his child is awake; Saihara stop him and take him to the bedroom, he does not want him to wake her up, Ouma groan and kinda whine "Ouma Shush!"  
"Mmmmmmm Woooo Nelly darn she blows!" 

What the hell is he talking about? pushing him on the bed, sitting on his lap; lucky her room is not too far from theirs. Ouma smiles and make weird pew pew sounds with his fingers  
"Weeeeee!" Hands are on Saihara's ass again "I wanna have fuck!"  
"No! Siernna might hear us" he say making Ouma move his hips upwards "ouma!" he whisper shout "It'll be a quickie and besides We havent dont it....It....Mmmmmm years!" he laughs again but then he's kinda right....Oh what will happen from there?  
Saihara say "Fine but only this once and dont be so loud to wake her up" 

Oh yes!  
.  
.  
.  
.

Morning time

Coloring in her coloring book while Saihara is making some pancakes in a tee shirt and grey pants, Ouma is just throwing up in the bathroom

Never drink too much!

Pancakes was place down by the side of her, Siernna was staring at her papa while he was cutting her pancakes, he noticed her "Whats wrong?" Saihara ask her  
"Daddy what were you and papa were doing last night?" she's only 7 years old and heard what they doing last night...The sex

"Uhhhh We were just wrestling" he say, sitting down nervously picking up his knife and fork, she told him "Kentaro told me that uncle Kiibo and Uncle Rantaro do the same thing, i wanna try that!" She raise both her arms up

"Maybe once your older then you'll understand" He said  
"How old?" she say  
"Uhh when the time comes" he say making her wish she was older to understand but for now "Come on we gotta eat so you can go over to Maki's house"  
She yay's and start eating away.

That was kinda a close call.


	2. Let's finish this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part  
> Finish!

Child is at Maki's house for the day, Now Ouma and Saihara got some alone time and Ouma is in the mood again.

Giving Ouma a blowjob so he can shut up for the day, hell before Saihara goes out to Ikea for some new table with Kiibo, Ouma let out a soft groan resting his hand on top on his head while watching Saihara sucking him off. His mouth feels so warm and his tongue is just licking around the shaft oooh it feels too good! He wishes he can just face fucks him but he has something else in mind something more....Fun.

Pulling his lips away from Ouma twitchy cock, Saihara got up, start pulling his pants down exposing some of his ass in front of his husband which pleases him very much; laying on the bed, Ouma line himself up with Shuichi's legs over his shoulders "Im ready to do some anal!"  
"That is such a turn off" Saihara say; making Ouma attack his neck with kisses, slowly pushing himself in Saihara, he let out some soft moans "Where's the lube?" he ask, making Ouma pull away from his neck "We are doing this raw"  
"Ouma, I can not do this raw, i can't walk for two days or so, i have to go to Ikea with Kiibo AH!" Ouma just start fucking him there, arms around his neck.  
Ouma hands are placed on the bed post, he moves his hips forwards; hearing Saihara's moaning is just so wonderful, He would hear his moans all damn day; The way he repeats his name over and over and over is such a big turn on for Kokichi; the way he moans and also leaving marks on his back, scratch marks on his back while he leave kissing marks all over his neck. The sex is hot for them now that their daughter is at Maki's house and have the house to themselves pretty much sex is going on. 

Saihara shut his eyes letting Kokichi getting a good grip around his pale waist "Im gonna cum into you so badly- stop being so needy" he whisper in his ears, Shuichi arch his back abit "Oooh~ Shuichi control your moaning before i destoryed the bed" kissing and sucking all over his neck, he start going in a fast pace with all that moaning Shuichi is making "I can't wait for you to feel my hot semen blow inside of you, I wonder how deep i can go...dont cum just yet lets cum together" Ouma pull away seeing Saihara eyes close nodding his head yes, leaning back down and sliding his free hand up to his thigh to his leg; the sweat and the skin slapping with Kokichi's horniness and Saihara pray that Kiibo say "Hey lets go to Ikea tomorrow!" not to mention after that, he has to pick up Siernna so he can wash her hair and deal with her needs.

Shutting his own eyes with a few more thrustes, he does his "m m m" sound and cum inside of Saihara anal hole(???) and Shu blow his load on to lower half of his own body. He pull himself out, laying next to Saihara.

now Shu ass hurts and dripping with cum.

Ouma reach for his phone, who is he calling? Saihara pulled the blanket up for a few ZZZ's.  
Ouma talking to somone "Hey Hey Kiibo! Are you and Saihara are going to Ikea today?....Really! holy fuck Rantaro is horny as well; oh well, tomorrow sounds fine for you cuz Saihara needs to sleep...Awesome Talk to you later!" Kokichi hangs up, setting his phone to the side and see Saihara fell asleep

Later the day 

Kokochi pick up his daughter and they went out for Ice cream while Saihara is sleeping at home, Siernna look at her papa and smell him "Why do you smell like daddy?" she ask him which responed "He has nice perfume" she eats her ice cream but she ask "What is wrestling? you and daddy always do that"  
"Not all the time sweetie and beseide a supreme leader is not suppose to reveal his deep dark secret" he say making her demand answers but he told her its a grow up thing, now she wants more answers.

She takes that from Shuichi.


End file.
